


Training is fun for some~

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BL, Denial, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports, Yaoi, bathroom denial, eren is a whore, ereri, im gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi pushes Eren during training, and denies him his bathroom rights, which leads to a certain... accident~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training is fun for some~

Damn, Eren knew it was going to be a long day of training, but he didn't expect it to take this long.    
~  
Today I was undergoing some pretty intense training with Levi, and everyone else who was outside today already returned inside. I don't blame them, it is fairly hot outside today so everyone took off early. Except for us. Great.

Hanji told me to drink lots of water, and I usually didn't listen to them and their parental-like concerns, but today I did. Like now, I momentarily took a break from doing consecutive pull-up's to grab my canteen and take a drink from it. Heichou's eyes watch me do so, he's probably mentally scolding me for taking a small break, but I don't care at the moment, all I care about is how thirsty I am...I unscrewed the cap and brought it to my lips, taking a long drink from it. A small trickle of water is going down my face and it dampened my shirt a bit. Emptying the canteen, I took it away from my mouth and noticed Levi still staring at me."Something wrong?" I asked him, wiping away the sweat on my forehead. He then nonchalantly moved his view in another direction, and I think I saw a little bit of colour adorn his face."No. Now get back to your training." Levi said in his always present flat tone. He didn't really express himself much, but I can still sort of tell his emotions most of the time.But whatever, if something was bothering him he'd probably say it. I get up with a shrug and went back to doing pull-ups. I was getting better every day, so I don't know why Levi decided to train me so hard today. Could it be something I did earlier? I don't know. But it should start getting dark in a few hours so I guess I'm almost done.

I do a couple more push-ups and notice the small urge of needing to pee soon. I'll ask Heichou if I can go to the bathroom soon.

"Eren." Levi says, breaking the silence.  
"Huh?" I half said, half panted.  
"I think we should work on your stamina now." Levi spoke whilst still staring at me intently. I didn't know what was up with him today, but I probably shouldn't say anything about it.   
"Yeah." I agreeing with him whilst letting go of the bar. I was already breathing kind of hard, so I didn't mind stopping.Levi then just started to walk off to the field area and I followed in silence. That silence didn't last long because Heichou soon stopped."I want you to run from here," Levi paused and pointed at the spot we were currently standing in "to that tree and back." He pointed at a tree around 150ish meters away from them. "I'll time you. Be quick."I started to groan in protest, but Levi shut me up with a face that looked like he was tired of hearing my shit. It's not like I can actually do anything about it so I bent over and put my hands on the ground in my about to run position."Good job." Levi praised me. That... caught me off guard.. An unwanted blush comes over my face. Good thing he couldn't really see my face right now. But I'm just taking it oddly, he probably didn't mean to mean it like how I'm interpreting it..."And... Go!" I shook off any weird feeling that I had and started to sprint to the tree that I was told to run to. The wind starts flowing on my hair instantly, and it feels like the sun gets slightly cooler when I run. I start to feel the power of my muscles working as I ran. I like running freely. Well, this isn't really free but it's as close as it gets. It's a good feeling at least. I round around the tree, now halfway done with my run. I slow down slightly until I'm nearly almost there, then I sprint as fast as I can. As I get closer, I can tell that Levi is slightly bored, and I hope I didn't mess up.

"How'd I do?" I breathed out as I walked to him.

"Almost exactly two minutes, do it again.." Levi spoke whilst looking at his pocket watch. "I want you to do it again. Give me your canteen first though, I'll go fill it up for you." He reached out his arm and I picked up my canteen off the ground and gave it to him.

 

"Oh wait, Levi?" I asked. I wanted to see if I could go to the bathroom.

 

"Hm?" Was all his reply.

 

"Uh.. Can I go to the bathroom please?"

 

"No, hold it."

 

"...Fine." I guess I could hold it for a little while longer..

 

He then walked to the table where the water was. I sat down in the grass and looked at the sky, trying to keep my mind off going to the bathroom. We were having nice weather recently. Well, minus the heat. I close my eyes and I can feel a gentle breeze flowing across the field. I was like that for no more than three minutes before I felt an object tap my shoulder.

"Here." Heichou simply commands, giving me my canteen in one hand and the other holding his and drinking it. I smiled at him and took my canteen and pulled the lid off."Thank you." I said before I took a long drink. Even though I have to pee, I am still really thirsty. I managed to drink almost half of it and once I was done, I put it down and looked back at Heichou, wondering what was happening next.

 

"I want you to run again, this time be faster I'll be timing you." He commanded. It's not like I could really object, so I ran when he told me to do so.

 

I had to do the exercise over and over again to please him, just until my time was a little under 90 seconds.

 

"Good time, now you can rest a little before we move on to the next exercise." Levi spoke whilst handing me my canteen again. I take it from him eagerly, I'm very thirsty again. I drink all of it, then noticed my need to pee is getting stronger now.

 

"Um... Heichou? Can I please go to the bathroom now?" Levi just looked at me, and looking over my body and took his time responding. I blushed a little bit, but not enough to be noticeable. Levi was taking awhile to respond...

"No." Was all he said."What?! I only went once before practice and I've been drinking water  _all_  day, can I please go?" I pleaded with him. Denying me to go to the bathroom was terrible, especially when I really need to."I said no. We aren't done yet." Levi denies me,  _once again_  and he's looking at me with an intense glare, it almost looked kind of... suggestive. "If you need to go  _so badly_ , then just go right now." He smirks, as if challenging me."W-what?" My blush gets more intense, it was definitely noticeable now. "I can't just go here in front of you!!" I raise my voice slightly at him. This is kind of embarrassing, so I looked away from him."Fine, hold it~ Next activity, follow me." Heichou just turned away from him and started walking away without another word. I grumbled angrily in protest, but I followed him anyways.In a minute or so, we arrived at the balance beam. It was fairly long for one, it's around 30 meters in length, and was very thin as well. I hate that thing."You need to strengthen your balance. Walk back and forth on it 10 times without falling or slipping." Levi said in his boring instruction voice."Yeah, yeah..." I know what to do, so I've heard the instructions a lot. I still got up there though, trying to keep my footing on it but always manage to slip every time and Levi kept telling me to start over. I was really bad today, but it's not my fault."Levi!" I shouted at the beginning of the balance beam at him, frustrated. "I can't focus on this because I have to go so bad! If I wait any longer, I'm gonna piss my pants!"That seemed to get a reaction out of him. The corner of his mouth raised slightly in a smirk, and his eyes narrowed at me mockingly."Do it then." he said, without a hint of sarcasm. I blushed madly at what he said, no doubt my face was pink now."A-are you serious?!" I tried to ask him calmly, but my embarrassment made me stutter. "Do you, uh... l-like this sort of thing?!" I was way too flustered to make eye contact, so I averted my gaze from him mid-sentence. I pressed my thighs together and squirmed in place a little, needing to go so badly and just hoping he doesn't notice..."And what if I do like 'this sort of thing' hm?" He smirks wider and finger quoted my words in his sentence. At his reply, I became completely flustered. I can tell this is probably what Heichou wanted. My need to pee was becoming greater by the second, and I don't think I could hold it much longer..."Levi, please... let me go to the bathroom,  _inside_. Please..." I tried pleading with him one last time."Only if you complete this training exercise~" He spoke again, teasing me."But t-that's... ah.... impossible..!" The likelihood for escaping this situation were decreasing by the second. I'm most likely going to wet myself in front of the captain.. My heart raced at the thought, but not because of embarrassment. Was this one of my 'kinks' as they called it..?"Suit yourself~" Levi called out to me, further implying my fate.Well... I didn't put on my 3DMG today because we were just training so I suppose it would be easy to change out of my pants... My heart sped up even more as I felt a small amount of wetness arrive in my underwear."Nhn...!" I couldn't hold it back anymore! I closed my eyes in major embarrassment, and felt my pee spread across my underwear. My legs were still pressed together firmly, so after a few seconds, I could feel the warm wetness run down my inner thighs, effectively soaking my pants. I didn't feel it go into my boots, so I assumed it was going over it. My assumption was correct, because it wasn't too long before I heard my pee dropping off the balance beam and hitting the ground. This was really embarrassing. I had a lot of urine in me, so I was still going... This is embarrassing, yes, but why do I feel so.... excited?I opened one of my eyes a little bit, looking at Heichou. He was also blushing, and his mouth was slightly open with a half grin. There was also a visible bulge in his pants. So he did have a thing for this, heh... I probably did too...I peed for what seemed like an hour, but it was most likely around a minute or so. After I was finally done, my pants were soaking wet and I made quite the puddle. I opened my eyes all the way, and looked at Levi, still completely flustered.   
"Can.. Can I go change now..?""Y-yeah, you may. Training is, uh.. over now." Levi was kind of dazed, but he replied then walked off towards the castle base. I got off of the beam and headed to my room as quick as I could, and luckily no one saw me.

~

When I got back to my room, I quickly take off my boots, pants, and underwear to get out of the uncomfortably wet clothing. As I was rummaging around to find new underwear, I caught sight of myself in the mirror. I faced it to get a better look, and my mouth opened a little in surprise. I was semi-hard from just wetting myself in front of Levi.

Oh god, oh god oh  _god_ _this was so wrong._  He's my commander for fucks sake! Not to mention that he was way older than me too... I bit my lip, trying to hold back these thoughts, but it wouldn't help.

I walked closer to the mirror to get a better look at myself. I'm only wearing my shirt and my thighs are still glistening a little from my pee... I was blushing again, and thinking of how I pissed myself in front of him.

My dick got a little harder, demanding attention. Well it looks like I  _do_  have a thing for this after all... I sighed in defeat and sat down in front of the mirror and spread my legs so I could see myself. My hand moved almost by itself to my growing erection, and grasped it lightly.

I took a deep breath from the slight pressure and bit my lip. I haven't done this in a while... I looked back up at my reflection and I looked really erotic... I moved my thumb to the tip where lots of precum was already gathering and spread it over my hand so getting off would be easier. Then I moved my hand, slow at first, closing my eyes and thinking about Levi looking at me when I was peeing. I wonder how he would react if he was watching me right now...

I haven't really done this in a while, so everything feels better than it normally does. I opened my eyes a little and looked back up at my reflection. I looked really erotic...

I moved my free hand up my shirt and pinched my nipple lightly. I let out a small moan at that and pumped myself a little faster."Wow, I feel like such a fucking whore... haaa~" I was blushing a ton now, and my eyes had a lustful look in them. I wish I was Levi's whore, I would have so much fun~I was pumping faster, and fully erect with lots of precum coming out, so I was making quite the noise with this and my loud moaning. My hand was pinching my nipple harder, then I switched to the other one and pinched that one. "Mmmmnn... fuck, Levi....~" I couldn't help but to moan out his name, what I would give for him to be touching me right now...I was breathing very heavily now, and I briefly thought back to today's training. Was all of today just because Heichou wanted to see me pee? God I hope so, that's fucking hot.I let out a loud moan at that thought, anyone by my door would find it obvious of what I'm doing now, heh. I'm more concerned about reaching climax though, so I pump faster and faster, thinking about how Levi was turned on by me pissing and what it would feel like if he were touching me right now, or if he was  _inside me_  or or--"Ahh~! Fuck! Levi~~!" I moaned out his name as I came, and my cum landing on the mirror. I opened my eyes fully, looking at myself. I look absolutely slutty, heh... I just sit there for a moment just trying to breathe normally again and thinking about how sick I am. But I don't really care anymore, It's exiting~Once my breathing has calmed down, I do what was originally planned, to get underwear. Why is it always so hard to find...~

**Author's Note:**

> I worked a while on this, and it's actually my first serious fic. Wow go me for writing gross porn.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!


End file.
